


No Frog, No Princess

by Snow



Category: Fairytales
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would have liked being a frog," said the Prince.  "There are all sorts of rules and regulations with dealing about how to turn back into a human.  I just can't deal with this now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Frog, No Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/gifts).



> This has a Czech translation [Není žabáka, není princezny](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7188089/1/) by Rapidez.

"Oh dear," said the Prince. "I've been turned into a mouse."

"At least you're not a frog," said his manservant.

"I would have _liked_ being a frog," said the Prince. "There are all sorts of rules and regulations with dealing about how to turn back into a human. I just can't deal with this now."

"Or you might have been an octopus. That would have been worse."

"Right, because then I would have died with the lack of water."

"And you can talk now."

"Oh yes, I'm a talking mouse. How wonderful and dignified," said the Prince. "Mother would be so proud."

"You could try being kissed by a princess," suggested the manservant.

"Why don't you go get kissed by a princess?" the Prince mocked. "You can't just go up to princesses and say 'Would you be so kind as to kiss me'. Particularly when you're a _mouse_."

"You can if you're a prince," the manservant muttered.

"Well I'm sorry that you're a victim of our stratified society," the Prince shouted, as loudly, and as squeakily, as he could. "But I don't actually know any princesses, or I'd ask them to kiss you. Then maybe you'd be happy and quit stomping about."

"I don't want to be kissed by a princess," the manservant whispered back. He didn't care what the Prince thought of him, but he'd be out of a job if anyone else overheard.

"There is just no pleasing you, is there?" the Prince said.

The manservant timidly took a step toward the mouse-Prince, leaned over him, and kissed his fur-covered back.

With a magical glow, the mouse-Prince turned back into a human-Prince, and blinked in shock at the manservant.

"I wanted to kiss you," the manservant muttered.

"That works out, then," the Prince said with a grin, crowding the manservant against the wall. "Although I hope you still want to kiss me now that I'm not a mouse."

"I do," the manservant stammered.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
